


darkness is not my home (it is)

by fanficloverme96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nogitsune, episode s03e19: Letharia Vulpina, implied s03e20 :Echo House, implied sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one told the boy that the further you run with the monsters, chances of you becoming one is very likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkness is not my home (it is)

Once upon a time, there was a boy who ran with monsters.

* * *

 

_\--_

_Give it up, Stiles._

_You were never strong enough._

“Shut up,” Stiles hisses. His fingers claw at the floor and he bites his lips until they bleed; all in desperate attempt to remain awake. He cannot fall asleep. He cannot afford to. He has to stay awake. He has to. He has to-

_We’re stronger than you, Stiles…Give up._

The sedative is kicking in and Stiles could feel his eyelids drooping already. He feels like crying. He feels like sleeping. He feels like screaming. He feels like resting. He feels angry. He feels tired.

“No,” he grits his teeth, “I…w-won’t. I won’t fall asleep. I won’t allow you to hurt my friends.”

 _Go ahead and sleep. Everything will be just fine. Everything is just a dream,_ the voice inside his head promises. It sounds soothing, inviting even. It is slowly lulling him to nothingness, the blankness that Stiles is desperately trying to fight, to push against.

But darkness feels like a warm blanket that is slowly enveloping him. It feels like a reassuring touch.

It oddly feels like-

_Home. Darkness feels like home._

“That is not my home," Stiles forces out the words fiercely. He could barely feel his limps and he is positive that his eyes are closing without resistance, but he bites his tongue hard enough to draw pain – and even that requires an immense amount of effort- and the sharp sensation that runs through his nerves is enough to keep him awake.

“You promise…” Stiles chokes, “That you wouldn’t hurt my friends and family if I solve your riddle.” Tears run freely down his cheeks and he struggles to remain silent. Here in the asylum, the walls are thin and the tortured wails of other patients are not uncommon to hear.

There is an eerie chuckle.

 _You should know better than to trust foxes, Stiles…_ it purrs, _We fool everyone._

“Stop saying ‘we’!” Stiles screams at last, his voice bouncing off the walls. Distantly, he notices that the voices of other patients have gone silent after his outburst but he is beyond caring. “I’m not you! I’m not—I’m not some _thing_ -,”

_You are wrong. You are us. We are you._

“Stop lying!”

_Nothing can save you. Only we can save you._

The darkness is slowly taking over his mind. Stiles could feel it, like cold tentacles gripping the edge of his mind, threatening to rip it out of his skull. His vision is fading and everything is cold. Everything is dark.

Everything is-

Stiles sees a flash of blue from the room window. A faint smile appears on his face.

“You’re wrong,” he whispers, seconds away from succumbing to sleep, “There is…someone…”

Somewhere, a wolf howls and the nogitsune awakens once more.

* * *

 

\--

No one told the boy that the further you run with the monsters, chances of you becoming one is very likely.

                                                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> Current sexuality: Evil!Stiles soaked in the rain.


End file.
